


An Evening With Smith

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo didn't know why he had accepted the invitation.<br/>Maybe he was going crazy without friends.</p><p>Crossover starts in chapter 2. Major Matrix and Dracula Alternate Universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitation

**Inspired by Chevelle's An Evening With El Diablo**

* * *

 

Neo didn't know why he had accepted the Ex-Agents invation. To the house he was staying. At night. Maybe he was going crazy from lack of friends, to accept it. He looked at the house it seemed normal enough.  White and green window blinds and slats.An almost deciptively normal, two storey house.

  
Neo hadn't really changed anything. Just changed from a black, short-sleeved shirt, to a long-sleeved, dark-blue one.  He had left his hair how it had grown, a few inches above his shoulders. It almost felt like. But it couldn't be a, a, dare he think it, a date.  
  
That little fluttering again. He wished it would go away, it couldn't be date. Smith would never be interested in him. He took a deep breath of air that didn't exist and walked up to the door. And knocked.

* * *

 

A few seconds later, the door opened. He stared at Smith, he'd never seen him look relaxed before. The Ex-Agent didn't look menacing.  Ice-blue eyes glowed in the dim light from outside. Brown hair was slightly messed, quickly smoothed down. He was only wearing the white shirt and black pants, Smith almost looked normal.  
  
Neo realized he was staring.  He shifted more nervous, than seconds ago.  
"Hi." He was an idiot. Stupid, he'd just used the lamest word possible.  
  
"Hello, Neo. Please, come in." a slight almost smile at him. As Smith moved to the side and he moved in, Neo couldn't help thinking about the book Dracula. He was Harker and Smith was Dracula, it almost wouldn't have suprised him if Smith was a vampire.

* * *


	2. Harker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith's musing on his house mates, then the dining room.

Smith was glad now that his house mates had left. Valeria and Anna would have gone on about how Neo looked exactly Harker. Long black hair and big, pretty eyes. They went on about him alot. Apparently, Dracula had even more so, at least the Vampiric Count had been deleted a long time ago. He never had to deal with the Vampire again, with saving Harker from him. Well, the exiled Vampire programs were not laying a finger on Neo. Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

 

Neo mutters " I must be going crazy. Next there'ly be creepy music or something."

"Now, now we are not in a movie. The others are out for the night and I wanted to meet you outside of regular circumstances."

I moved around him, down the hallway to the basement stairway. Neo laughs slightly disbelieving "You've got house mates. They weren't scared of you, most people would be, and programs from what I've heard about you. Wow, this place is nice."

The basement had been turned into a small formal dining room. For when Valeria and Anna wanted to pretend that they hadn't been exiled. It worked well for this purpose, modeled after the Castle's room. Complete with a fire-place and stocked bookshelves. It was quite nice.

We moved and sat down to eat, Neo by the door and himself in front of the fire place.

* * *

 

Standing outside the house the Count glared at the former Guardian Angel/ Ex-Agent. The Fallen Guardian Angel program would not steal this incarnation of His Jonathan away. Not this time.


	3. Valeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things in Valeria's view.

Valeria sighed to herself, he really did look like Harker. It was too bad that Smith was upstairs, why had he not just woken the boy up?. Was he like the Count? Did he have feelings for the black haired man as well?

* * *

 

Laying on the couch the man stirred, eyes opened wide with shock at seeing herself and Anna. Blinking, confused "Who?, What are you?" . He even sounded the same as Harker.

Then Smiths' voice "Valeria, Anna. Did I not tell you to leave him be. Away with you." She turned to the ex-Angel program, flashing fangs and hearing the mans' surprised sound.

"What Smith are you going to tell us he's yours' to. "

* * *

 She and Anna left the basement, and heard Smith ask "Are you all right Neo?".

Neo's replied " Yeah, I'm fine, they just scared me. That red-haired one, she's a Vampire."

"Actually, Valeria and Anna both are Vampires."

"You live with Vampires. Aren't you worried about them biting you, Smith?"

* * *

 

 The two Vampires had reached the highest level of the house. Smith was acting just like Dracula had.  
Why else wouldn't Smith have not woken Neo ?. Or not killed him when he couldn't have defended himself. Smith wanted to protect him. She had to guess at this from what Smith had told them. The blue-eyed program had been admiring the Mortal.  
She just had not believed it until now. Perhaps now that the Count was gone, it could be different.

* * *

 

We could just live and hunt instead of doing nothing for days at a time. We could have the loves that we wanted now, that we had not been able to all those years ago. Not males to take blood from, but the females, now we didn't have to kill when we fed. If we had wanted to feed from Neo, though Smith had threatened us not to, it wouldn't have killed him. Smith just wanted him for himself. What if someone became compeition for Neo, what would Smith do then?.


	4. Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Neo feels he's being watched and meets a certain someone.

Neo shivered as he walked out of Smith, Anna and Valeria's house. He had been right, it had looked far too normal to be real. Surrounded by Vampires and he hadn't even known it. At least if it'd been Smith this morning he would've expected it. He hadn't expected icy-eyes to glare at the women, to look almost worriedly down at him. He'd been too terrified to do anything. Shivered as he vaguely remembered the strange night-mare he'd had. It'd been something about wolves, wolves and red-eyes in the darkness.

He was more embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep last night, he hadn't meant to but it'd been warm. Smith hadn't let him wake up outside, that was more than a little surprising. More still than that was that he'd felt comfortable enough to fall asleep. Pushed the thoughts away, before he walked a little way down the street. Then he felt something behind him. Turned back to look and nothing was there. He shook his head briefly and started walking again. A few minutes later, after he'd gone a few blocks he had that feeling of being watched again.

* * *

 

He just felt jumpy because of Anna and Valeria's having watched him earlier. That was it, there was no reason to get paranoid. Nothing was following him, nothing would want to follow him anyway. Looked back yet again, to finally see something, someone standing a few feet behind him. Saw a brief flash of long, white-hair and a pale face before it vanished. Having seen that it felt odd, like something changed since he'd woken up.

Neo didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Wondered if he'd ever get invited back to that house again. It'd been nice seeing Smith not glaring or snarling at him for once. He still didn't dare hope, but why else would Smith've kicked Anna and Valeria out. A date would've been such a different circumstance from their fights. Maybe if he didn't embarrass himself too much, he'd be able to get another invitation back.

* * *

 

Startled as he walked into someone, stared and forgot to breath. Long, white hair framed a pale face with deep, brown almost red eyes. The man said "Hello, I am sorry. I should have watched where I was going."

He couldn't have placed the man's accent if he tried. Stammered, still mentally floored, "D-don't worry about. I-I wasn't really watching either. My name's Thomas."

Can't figure out why he blurted out his old first name. He hasn't used in over a year, not since he was freed. The white-haired man replied "My name is Drake. It is nice to meet you friend, Thomas."

Neo nodded and walked past Drake. Drake almost looked like..., but that was stupid. He'd really been thinking too much of Dracula lately. It had just been a coincidence.

* * *

He looked back one last time to see that Drake still watched him. The man smiled after him, it was a coincidence he felt a vague terror.


	5. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vlad improves on his old plan.

Vlad smiled to himself as the younger man walked away. He could see that his love hadn't diminished, no matter how much Smith wanted it to. Jonathan, or rather Thomas was still his love. All the changes he'd seen had been nice. It had been interesting to see Jonathan in this new world. This time he wouldn't have to protect his Jonathan from that girl.

* * *

 

He could still leave his love was speech-less at the sight of himself. Smith hadn't been able to change that after all these years. If only he could convince Thomas to go away with him for a bit, but he would have to earn his love's trust again. Perhaps he could find some wolves, that had worked last time after all. Or find some younger Vampires that wanted to learn some new things.

If even that option failed he supposed he could force himself to find Werewolves. He hated those Mutts more than he did Smith. Though, on the bright-side there was no Anna or Valeria to stop him. Only the damned Fallen Guardian/ ex-Agent and this time he wouldn't spare anything. This time, this time he would kill the blue-eyed _thing_.

Also ironic that Smith who he had nearly killed when defending Jonathan, had tried to kill Thomas just a few months ago. He knew he should not wait too long, but he wants to give the ex-Agent a chance to fail first. When Thomas trusted Smith again, he would find the black-haired man again. Then he would show his own memories of their time together, so long ago. His love would realize that he'd been betrayed by the _thing_.

Vlad turned away and started to walk. Slowly realized the true form of his plan, he like this new version. He thought of how satisfying it would be when Smith would approach His love. Thomas would glare at Smith, who would see the betrayal in those big, dark-eyes. The _thing_ would then try and convince Thomas he'd been lied to. It wouldn't work of course, then he would walk into view. His love would be relieved at the sight of him. Then Smith'd get angry and fight him for Thomas. When Smith was beaten and just as the despair set in... he would kill the _thing_ for deception.

* * *

 

He had reached his temporary home, a mansion on the edge of the city. Except for it being of an earlier period, it had everything he could want. He had moved all his things in only a few days ago. He was glad now that he had 'upgraded' after feeding on the new blood, he no longer needed dirt to sleep on.

Walked into his room and over to the new bed, he didn't lose any of his powers now in the sun-light. He was no longer limited in anyway, just like the ex-Angel no longer was. It would be a fair fight over a worthy love, but the ex-Angel would lose soundly.

* * *

 

Vlad ran a hand over the sun-warmed, dark-red blankets as he lay down. He had waited over a hundred years, what was a few more weeks ?. Either way soon enough, his love would be laying beside him. Random thoughts spun through his mind as he tried to sleep. He slowly fell into a dream.


	6. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He scrambled up and started running again.

Jonathan ran through the dark and icy forest. Away from those eyes, those red-eyes he didn't want to see anymore. The Devil's eyes but he forced himself to, they were still following him. He looked forward again, praying for some reprieve from the darkness. Then he saw it, the two points of blue light in the far darkness. He was tired, so tired of running. He stumbled and smacked face first into an ice patch, he lay there for a second before he raised his head.

The wolves howled again and he shuddered. They were coming, Dracula was coming for him. Jonathan whispered a weak "Help me." into empty air. He most definitely didn't expect an answer. A strange voice demanded "Get up.", he stared around at the forest. Wondered if he actually had gone crazy.

* * *

 

The voice again "What are you waiting for the wolves ?. Get up. Run, run and do not stop until I tell you too.". For some reason he listened, his palms stung as he scrambled up and started running again. Crashed through tree-branches and nearly slipped on icy rocks many times, until the voice said "Stop.".

He stopped and fell on his face again from the uneven ground. A quip from the voice "I told you to stop, not to fall.".

Raised his head, spit out some snow and replied " I would see you do better, but since I can not...".

"Oh, yes very funny, incredibly so. Now, jump."

Jonathan blinked water out of his eyes, he was laying at the edge of a one-hundred foot water-fall. "Jump !?. You want me to jump ?. You're a Demon too, I am not killing myself. I refuse."

"You can either go back with him and die tomorrow, or you can jump now. You really do not have much of a choice. Or do you know something that I do not ?."

Heard the wolves crashing through the trees towards him again. Then Dracula called "Jonathan. Jonathan, come back with me. I swear I will not hurt you."

Dracula and the wolves might not kill him but those others. Those, those Demon women would if he went back. He didn't want to die not that way, not that way. In that second he made his decision and threw himself over the edge. Closed his eyes, preparing to hit the water and hit something solid instead. Jonathan groaned at the sudden stop and heard the voice say, distantly "I am not a Demon, you are safe with me."

Even more distantly, over the roar of the water-fall, he heard the Count scream " This is not over. You can not have him, he is mine. Mine.". His hearing faded out.

* * *

 

Startled Neo opened his eyes, he could barely breath, even though his heart pounded. Yet, another weird night-mare. He quickly leaned over the paper that lay on the table by his bed. By the time he found a pen it had faded to nothing. He shook his head with a sigh and stared in frustration. "Damn it." he'd almost had it down.


	7. Irrational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had never been able to understand the need for complete irrationality.

Smith winced in pain as it radiated from where his wings should have been. Only the muscles and some external bone remained. Even when they had been intact, they had only hurt this badly when Jonathan had been feeling extreme emotions. Before his Fall his connection with Jonathan would have told him exactly where the man was.

* * *

It was his own fault for Falling, he should not have felt what he did for his Guardee, he had known it was forbidden. So, then he had Fallen into being an Agent, forced to nearly destroy his connection to Jonathan. Then when the remains finally settled he'd seen Jonathan in Neo. It had nearly destroyed him to hurt, much less kill Neo. It had gone against every, programmed, instinct that said even Fallen he was still the man's Guardian. Now, he had only the vaguest direction to follow to find Neo. He had followed it out of the city and into this forest.

It was an unpleasant reminder of the time when he'd saved Jonathan from the wolves and Dracula. At least there were not any water-falls, and it was summer. Two seconds later he stopped in a clearing, Neo sat half-hunched over in the middle of it. Walked to sit down next to Neo, who looked up at him. Saw the pain and sadness in the dark-eyes and resisted the urge to say "Oh, Jonathan.".

* * *

Instead he asked " Are you all right, Neo ?. Of course you are not, what happened ?".

"He's dead."

"Who is ?."

"Morpheus."

"How ?."

Pulled Neo against him as the long, black-haired man leaned on him and muttered "Vampire, sorta vampire.".

He ran a hand through Neo's hair and asked " Female or male ?. Maybe I could, ah, find it."

"They couldn't tell, never saw one like it before. You're not finding it anyway."

"Why not, Neo ?."

After Neo looked up at him and exclaimed "You can't.", Smith shifted as more pain flared down his back.

"That is not a reason, I have been fighting you for a year. Why ?."

Neo suddenly glared at him "Four, four years and it killed Morpheus. It's not killing you too."

It had definitely not seemed like four years to him. Sure, Neo had been nervous yesterday night, but why worry about him ?. There was nothing to worry about. He replied, nonchalant " It would have to kill a hundred copies before me remember ?."

"I don't care. It's not killing you, it's not."

He stared at the response as Neo slumped against his shoulder. At that moment he would have loved to see Jonathan's rational response. Still it served to remind him, that no matter how much he saw Jonathan in Neo, they were separate people. Neo had his own merits - thinking beyond his societal limits willingly, which Jonathan had not ever done. Also being able to forgive the past, as evidenced by yesterday night, with accepting his invitation. Which Jonathan had also never brought himself to do with an old teacher. He did not love Neo simply because he looked like Jonathan. Still one thing he had never understood in the 'Nightmare' Matrix or now was the need for complete irrationality. Well, irrationality when it imposed on serious situations.

Smith replied "How about we think about this rationally, hmm ?.," as Neo laughs at him for saying 'we' he continues " There is no reason to believe that it was a planned attack. I do not get why you still care for him, considering he trapped you in here. Nor is there a reason to believe this vampire would go after me. It is far more likely to go after you than it is me."

If he could he would not let the damned thing touch Neo, not while he was around to prevent it. Wind whispers through the clearing and as branches rustled, a bird landed in front of them.

* * *

It was a raven, the bird cocked its head and walked up to them. Croaks as it jumps and flaps to land on his and Neo's shoulders. They both reach up at the same instant and jerk their hands away at the static electricity, the raven laughs at them.


	8. Distracted

Neo walked through the Matrix, distracted. It was his home again because of Morpheus, because of when the war had turned to a stand-still. Then his own Captain had thought he was too dangerous to be in Zion. Despite the fact he was more dangerous in here. He'd always trusted the dark-man to help him, to be on his side and he'd been betrayed. Yet, Morpheus had helped him once, had freed him. That was why he couldn't stop feeling responsible for the Captain's death.

If he had stayed outside instead of going to his apartment, could he have helped. Maybe he could have even stopped the Vampire. Would Morpheus have trusted him again ?. Or would he have thought it was a ploy to get back in Zion ?. Really, he didn't care about this war anymore, he was sick of it after four years. What use was he when no one trusted him ?. None.

* * *

 

One of the only things he really cared about now is the fact that Smith had changed. Yesterday and an hour or two ago Smith had been nicer to him than any Rebel he had seen in two months. The other Rebels had avoided him before and will avoid him even more now. They would doubtlessly blame him for Morpheus's death somehow. Even though Sparks, Niobe and Ghost would be able to testify that he hadn't been anywhere near there.

The other thing he cared about are those strange dreams, but mostly night-mares. Why could he hardly ever remember them when he woke up ?. What he could was far too detailed to be just from his imagination. Plus, even though the voice had faded with the night-mare he knew it. Somehow he knew that voice, he just didn't know where from.

A voice broke into his thoughts "Well, well. Just what do we have here ?. The exiled One in our territory, I don't think we can allow that. Can we boys ?."

Neo looked up to see a huge, tan-skinned, bald man standing in front of him. Three other smaller guys shook their heads, two with brown-hair and one with blond, they stood on either side of the leader.

He replied " I don't want any trouble, I can leave.", without warning the smaller ones rushed at him.

Focusing, he jumped onto and off the closest wall, to kick the blond in the face. One of the brown-haired men grabbed and threw him into the ground. Gasped from the pain in his face knew it would bruise, he rolled out of the way as the blond tried to kick him. Grabbed the blond's ankle and pulled him to the ground. Pushed himself up to lunge at the taller brown-haired man.

They crashed into the wall, he punched the program twice in the face. Winced as someone stomped on his foot. Then either the blond or brown-haired program slammed a hand into his back. Breath rushed out of his lungs, hissed as someone grabbed his hair and pulled him away. A few seconds after, he found himself thrown into the wall, and being painfully choked. Noticed it wasn't a smaller one, it was the huge leader. As his vision started going black, he lashed-out at the bald program. The kick landed but he couldn't figure out if he'd become weak or the program is stronger than him.

* * *

Dear God, he hadn't been beaten this badly in three and a half years. Not even Smith had gotten this close to killing him in a long time. Struggled to get free of the grip that wouldn't budge. It felt like claws were being dug into his throat. Gazed around desperately for some sort of help, there was none. The program laughed as everything faded away.

　


End file.
